


Let the Right One In

by ploThief



Series: Just wanted to write something for Halloween [3]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempt at Spooky, Blood, Corpses, Friendship, Halloween, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Midoriya Izuku is Sachiko, No Party, Past Character Death, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Why Did I Write This?, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploThief/pseuds/ploThief
Summary: “Well, it is fairly new in popularity, or at least that what the blog said. It’s called Deku Ever After."Uraraka finds a charm online.





	Let the Right One In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everafter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895518) by [monozero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monozero/pseuds/monozero). 

* * *

The first year of attending U.A. had been a challenging time for class 1-A. They had gone through many trials together, forging bonds so strong that the thought they would one day split up to other hero agencies made their hearts ache.

Maybe that’s why everyone was excited to try this silly charm Uraraka found online.

“It’s really simple,” she said when everyone gathered, some more forced than others, to the dorm’s common room. The only one who wasn’t present was Mineta, who had gone off campus that day, but nobody said anything about it. “All we got to do is hold onto a piece of this charm.” She shows a blank cutout paper doll, dull and ordinary in everyway but big enough for everyone to grab a piece. “Then, in our heads we say a chant, one time for every person holding the paper before pulling a piece off to keep. It might be a lot of chanting, but if it’s done right the spirit will bless us with true friendship that lasts for eternity.”

“For eternity?” Ojiro scratches his cheek. “That sounds impossible.”

Bakugou snorts and gets up to leave “Try stupid. I’m out.”

“Oh c’mon Bakugou!” Ashido tries wrestles him back down on the couch. “Don’t you want to be friends with us forever?”

“Get bent, alien bitch.” He snarls when Kaminari helps her out. “I’m not your friend.”

Tokoyami frowns, examining the charm with a critical eye. “In all my experience, I have never crossed paths with a ritual. Beseech it’s name, so this veil may be lifted.”

“Well, it is fairly new in popularity, or at least that what the blog said. It’s called Deku Ever After.”

Bakugou stills, whipping back to Uraraka. Ashido and Kaminari are a bit confused by his action, but Kirishima shoots him a worried look.

Kirishima knows what Deku means to him. He is the only one who knows of Bakugou’s crimes

“Who told you about Deku? What did they tell you?” But it’s too quiet for Uraraka to hear, drowned out by another question.

“You said we have to do it right for it to work,” Shinsou, ever the pessimist, brings to attention. “What happens if we do it wrong?”

“Ah, it didn’t really say,” Uraraka shrugs helplessly. “It talked more about the folk legend surrounding it. Apparently its based off some middle schooler named Deku that went missing a few years ago. They think that he died at his school, but his spirit still wanders the Earth to help others by granting wishes.”

Shit. Bakugou collapses back on the couch, his mind reeling. That’s what happened to Deku _<strike>Wrong fucking wrong you killed him its your fault</strike>_ It even sounded just like something the nerd would do if he had the power. Why hadn’t he heard of this? Did Auntie Inko know? And how was the nerd doing this, if he never had a quirk? What the heck happened? His classmates, meanwhile, had other thoughts.

“Aww, that sounds really sweet!” Hagakure interjects.

“So nothing happens if someone messes up.” Kaminari sighs in relief. “That’s great, because I don’t want a 1000-year curse put on me.”

“More like if you mess up,” Jiro quips “Fake or not, there are worse ways to waste time. I’m in.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll do it.” Bakugou gets up. Everyone looks at him like he’s sprouted an extra head, but he ignores it. “You said Deku will come grant our wish if we do it right, right Round face?”

Uraraka blinks in shock before regaining her composer. “Er, yeah. That’s what the blog said.” Bakugou nods.

“Then nobody better fuck this up or I will kill you.”

Kaminari gives an incredulous laugh. “You sure are taking this seriously. Looks like behind that murder and rage, you really do love us!”

“Shut up! I just don’t want to do this more than once, I got better things to do! Now get over here and grab this damn paper before I blow your face off!”

Kaminari yelps and quickly complies. Taking this as a cue, everybody trickles in to grab a piece of the charm. Bakugou reaches out and grabs the doll’s hand.

“If we want to make sure we do this right, we can have a signal to show when everyone is done with the chant before moving to the next.” Asui suggests as she reaches for one of the doll’s leg. “We could say the chant with our eyes closed and open them when we’re done. When everyone’s done, we start again.”

“An excellent plan,” Iida praises and Shoji nods.

“I can keep count.” He says, shifting his extra arms to hands. Kirishima and Ashido nearly cry in relief.

“That sounds like a fine idea,” Mono turns to Uraraka. “It looks like everyone is ready. What is the chant we have to say?”

“Oh, right! It’s ‘Deku, we beg of you.’ Everybody ready?”

_Deku, we beg of you_

Bakugou grits his teeth and says the words.

_Deku, we beg of you._

Careful not to grip the paper to hard and burn it. To sweat and tremble enough to rip it apart.

_Deku, we beg of you._

He does not meet Kirishima’s eyes when he opens them.

_Deku, we beg of you._

He watches the count.

_Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you._

This is stupid. Katsuki feels stupid. But he is going to do it.

_Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you._

Because if it means that he can get some answers.

_Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you._

If it means he can see him again.

_Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you._

To say he’s sorry. That’s he’s so fuckin sorry…

_Deku, we beg of you. Deku, we beg of you._

Then maybe he can make things right this time. Maybe he can show that he’s changed, thats he’s going to make things better. Maybe become the hero Deku always saw in him.

_Deku, we beg of you._

To be the hero he always wanted to be.

Nineteen times for nineteen people. They rip off their pieces and wait, unsure of what to do.

“Sacre bleu, that was all?” Aoyama frowns. “No dazzling light or glitter? Not a very fabulous charm.”

“I don’t feel any different.” Todoroki looks rather disappointed when he scans the area. “There is also no ghost.”

“Maybe it takes time for it to take effect? The blog didn’t say much about after, except to keep your paper with you somewhere safe.” Uraraka looks sheepish. “Or it could just be a hoax. Sorry for the waste of time.”

She would have said more, but she starts to tremble. Everything starts to tremble. The building comes alive so loudly, violently, tossing them all to the floor in shrieks and screams. Shattering glass and cracking the ceiling, the walls, the floor right next to Bakugou’s fingers.

“Earthquake!” Someone screams out as they all scramble for safety. They never stood a chance. The floor collapses, taking people with it. Bakugou is not one of those, his instincts too fast for the chance. Though not fast enough for the concrete and wires that rain above him, smashing him to the same fate of his other classmates. Joining them down, down, below…

* * *

Katsuki is in a classroom.

That is what registers first when he comes to, his brain sluggishly trying to put back the pieces as he stares at a chalkboard. There is some sort of writing on it, but the world is spinning too much for him to make out the splotches of letters. Closing his eyes and groaning, he forces himself to get up, hissing when a sharp pain shoots up his left arm. He fell bad on his wrist, but thankfully it’s not broken. Something catches his periphery, and he turns around, only to jerk back instinctively.

There’s a body hanging from the ceiling. A girl is a high school uniform, auburn hair curled around the noose, scattered across the bulging eyes and open mouth. There’s a desk knocked over near her feet, but her fingers are stained red and crusted with blood. Someone screams and he whirls around.

Its Racoon Eyes. She’s on the floor, looking up in horror at the hanging girl.

“There’s a…! There’s a…!” She tries to say, but is hyperventilating too much to finish. Her voice wakes up Snow White, who lies a little away next to her. He screams too when he sees it, paling from head to toe.

“Keep it together, Racoon Eyes. Eyes on me.” Katsuki puts himself between her and the body, snapping his fingers in front of Mute kid. “You too, Snow White.”

'Its Kouda.' Snow White shakily signs.

“Kouda, Snow White, whatever.” Good, he’s got their attention. Making sure there still focusing on him, he helps them up and makes sure that their backs are facing the girl. A quick once-over shows that Racoon Eyes has a bruise forming across her cheek, and Snow White has a cut along his forearm, but it looks shallow. “I just woke up and I haven’t seen anyone else but you punks. Last thing I remember is that earthquake.”

“Me too,” Racoon Eyes says, holding herself tightly as she tries not to look back. “But it’s weird that Sero isn’t here. He grabbed onto me when we fell.”

'I don’t hear any animals outside.' Snow White frowns, pointing at the window. 'It’s too quiet and dark. Does the sky look red to you?'

Katsuki steps toward the window for a better look. The sky was indeed a stormy crimson, and the ground was littered with bodies and blood stains. All shapes and sizes splattered across the lawn to a hazy forest. Some twisted into unnatural positions, others flopped in the fountain, painting the water red. Katsuki feels sick.

“Don’t look.” He pushes Racoon Eyes away from approaching the window, trying to keep his thoughts away from the grisly scene. She still catches a glimpse though and starts freaking out again. Snow White pulls her into a hug with eyes squeezed shut, too scared to see what’s out the window. Fuck. What type of hellhole did they end up in? Was the league responsible for all this, or another villain?

Ignoring the dead body the best he could, he scans the smudged writing on the chalkboard for clues. All he can make out is a barely recognizable ‘homeroom’ and a ‘Adachihara-sensei’ half erased in the top right corner.

The name rings something in the back of his head. Like he’s heard it before. It bothers him just like the abandoned classroom does. Like the wall those lifeless eyes stare at, the dirty wooden floor, the charred knocked-over desk.

The charred knocked-over desk.

His body moves towards the desk, unhearing of Racoon’s questioning. Shaking fingers pick it up, brushing over starburst scorches scarring the wood. Stretching over an inked ‘quirkless freak’ that could never be permanently washed out.

Katsuki knows this classroom.

He drops the desk and runs.

He runs out into the hall, away from his classmates away from that room. The memories keep up relentlessly, no matter how fast he runs.

_“The disappearance of a quirkless boy….”_

_“…my baby! Please not my…”_

_“…evidence points to murder by wanted criminal known as….”_

_“…who was it again? I can’t remember…”_

_“…believed to have fled back into the school….”_

_“…that’s awful! But not surprising…”_

_“…managed to blind the villain, but…_

_“…stupid if you ask me. why would he stay so late if he had no…”_

_“…and take a swan dive off the roof!”_

He stops short and retches, spewing the contents of his stomach onto the soiled floor. Tears join the pile that he can’t bother to wipe away as Racoon Eyes’ worried voice catches up to him.

“Bakugou! What happened?” she questioned frantically, Snow White right next to her, signing frantically if he was okay. “After you picked up that desk you just started running and we almost lost you when you went around that corner! And you were going to run right into that hole in the floor if you hadn’t stopped! We were so scared!”

He weakly pushes them away, trying to get enough oxygen between heaving breathes. What the fuck was happening? This school had been demolished years ago.

Scratching fills the hallway.

No, not in the hallway. Katsuki shoves himself off the wall and heads to the broken floorboard. He peers down.

Icy Hot lies face down on the floor. Katsuki only knows that its him because of his stupid half-and-half hair. What was left of him, skewered beneath the remains of his jacket, had become inextricable from the floor. Ice drips upon him and upon the blood spattered through him, pooling in uneven coatings on the wood below. There’s a boy crouching over him, muttering as he writes in a notebook, unbothered by the droplets that splash off the bloody pen onto his black middle school uniform, or bits of flesh that stain his red shoes. The pen stills in pale fingers, silencing the scratching that swallows the hall. The burnt journal shuts with an audible snap.

Green eyes tilt up. Green eyes gleam.

`“Kacchan.”`

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :COMING TO AN ARCHIVE NEAR YOU: 
> 
> Heroes who Try & the Demon who Loves Them
> 
> AND
> 
> I gave you my heart, but you sucked out my soul


End file.
